Theories and Kisses
by sonicsora
Summary: Donny theorized it all started with Four kisses. Four very significant kisses that is. When he consulted April and Casey, they tended to agree with him on that. OT3, poly April/Casey/Donny. Oneshot.


Whilst I really adore the most recent incarnation of TMNT. I must admit, I hate the way the writers handle the love triangle between April, Casey and Donny.

I figured I'd take a crack at a poly ship between the goofballs and see what happened. I also wanted to show Casey and Donny are equally interested in each other as they are in April. There is no settling so they can both touch April's butt.

The fic is unbeta'd, but I'll swoop back in later to correct any mistakes.

####

Donny theorized it all started with Four kisses. Four very significant kisses that is. When he consulted April and Casey, they tended to agree with him on that. The time line was a little shaky, but Donny had a few ideas of what caused… this.

The first kiss, had been one of elation and relief. April threw her arms around both of them- Casey and Donny. She kissed them both on the cheek, relieved laughter escaping her as she fell backwards onto the ground.

Surviving a giant worm apparently was enough to send the redhead into a strained fit of laughter. The two teen boys had only exchanged awkward glances as April laughed herself out. They helped her up and made their way out. She was wobbly and needed their support as she struggled to regain her breath.

The second kiss had been Donny's fault. Casey had been covering his back while he decoded a Kraang computer. Donny remembered the terror lurking in his belly as he struggled to tap into the alien's network, the sounds of Casey battling and his brother's yells from the next room did little to settle his nerves any.

The excitement of the doors finally swooshing open and the last Kraang falling has been enough for Donny's wires to get crossed. He had intend to give Casey a congratulatory squeeze- which somehow evolved into Donny laying a wet one on the other teenager's cheek. Donny remembered Casey stiffening in his grasp in surprise, a confused expression settled on his features. Donny stumbled back equally as surprised, not that either of them could say anything about it as the other turtles and April piled out of the other room in a hurry. The escape and panic therein had been enough to make Casey and Donny forget the kiss entirely.

After that they did what most teenage boys did when confronted with a problem, didn't mention it again. Much less in front of April. Ignoring a problem was the way to solve them in both teens minds.

The third kiss was all on Casey. Donny remembered the scowl Casey wore on his features as he hunched into the chair in the turtle's lab. His bloody nose a testament to the fight he got through. Donny barely had persuaded him to stay seated as he dug up a box of tissues. Instructions on how to stop the flow of a nose bleed flowing freely from his lips as Casey just rolled his eyes.

By this point, they were friends, friends enough for Casey to offer a dry quip as he grabbed a handful of tissues to stop up his nose. Actually friends in the way that Casey calling Donny a 'know it all' didn't earn much ire beyond a roll of Donny's eyes. The scaly teen huffed faintly in amusement, only stepping away from the other teen to grab a bag of ice. He brought the bag over, gingerly placing it on the bruise forming around Casey's right eye. The fact they were so close didn't even register until Casey acted.

That's when Casey surprised him, leaning up and kissing him. Donny remembered being too stunned to respond, simply going bright red as he pulled back. Casey's blood smeared across his snout as the other teenager grinned at him.

Anything Donny could have said in response was cut off as Raph barged into the lab. His best excuse for why he was covered in blood was a joke about Casey sneezing on him. Raphael didn't even question it, he just laughed and high fived his best friend. The two laughing about it as Donny slunk away to wipe his face off.

Donny cornered Casey later and returned the favor, minus the blood. They awkwardly kissed more than once that day, that week. It was all knocked together teeth and nervous fumbling along the way. Making a snout and human nose align for a kiss was harder than expected. Donny called it an experiment, Casey simply shrugged and suggested they continue it for further research. Donny groaned at the awful joke and punched the hockey player in the shoulder for good measure. (Casey only kissed him again to prove his point.)

The fourth kiss was April's fault… to some extent anyway. She hadn't been oblivious to the way the two boys had suddenly gone from awkward toleration to friendly. They were more willing to stand closer to each other, shoulders nearly touching and looking at each other more intently than they did anyone else. The two boys were hardly subtle. (Though they protested they were being incredibly sneaky at the time.)

They still argued over her, but there was no venom there. It was starting to be more for show than anything else.

The lair was quiet, at ease for once. Mikey, Leo and Raph were crowded around the TV, a box of tapes nearby. A trashy spliced together anime flashing brightly on the screen, overly exaggerated voices and sound effects echoing in the lair. It was more than enough cover for her to go find out what Casey and Don had ducked off to do.

She planned on asking what was going on (even if it risked this nice peace from their obnoxious show boating) when she tripped. Tripping led to tumbling through Donny's doorway and onto the ground.

Whatever the two had been doing was disrupted by their panic over her fall. Donny darted forward, lips pulled thin and words coming out in a worried rush. The hard concrete of the sewer floors didn't exactly help foster a safe environment for a fall. Much less, a safe environment against very unpleasant infections.

Casey was calmer, but equally worried, helping April up and over to the chair Donny had been occupying earlier, the two fussing at the scrapes on her arms and knees. They weren't awful, but still bad enough to tear up her already ruined leggings and sleeves to try and mend properly. April bemoaned her luck, regretting wearing a cuter shirt in the sewers as Donny dabbed peroxide to a wound on her elbow. Casey bandaged up one of her knees.

Casey threatened to kiss it better, which only earned a scowl from Donny.

April rolled her eyes, the normal urge to swat both of them gone as she decided to act a bit impulsively. She leaned in and kissed Casey on the lips, then Donny.

Donny remembered the awkward conversation that ensued from that alone and all three of them trying it out again for real. The three of them had no idea what they were doing, much less if three people could date each other. (A good google search showed, yes, yes three people could date. He read the definition of polyamory to the other two aloud amidst Casey's fake snores.)

Now, now he was stuck trying to equally stave off the Kraang and figure out how to kiss two humans properly. One of these days he would align his snout properly all the time.


End file.
